Thoughts and Speculations
by Lialane Graest
Summary: A series of drabbles of my thoughts on the character in the drabble. A drabble is 100 words long exactly- so expect shortness with these.
1. Justin Law

_Justin Law_

The headphones prevent him from hearing anything but his music. They drown out the world and its distractions, allowing him to focus solely on doing his Lord's work. Justin Law is a zealot- completely devoted to his Lord.

He will live for his Lord, he will die for his Lord, he will kill for his Lord. Anything his Lord commands, he will do.

He is a death scythe, one of his Lord's personal weapons. When his Lord chooses to wield him, Justin will happily pass judgement on the unrepentant sinners.

"Oh, my Lord!" He prays, "May the day come soon!"

* * *

**A/N: I intend to add drabbles of my thoughts about the characters to this. Currently the only one finished is Justin's. And a drabble is, by definition, 100 words long- so they will all be exactly 100 words not counting this A/N or title.**


	2. Franken Stein

Curiosity drives everything. The desire, the need to know. It's all that any of us really have. Take everything you have, and really think about why you have it.

"Because I wanted it." Would be a normal answer. The correct answer is because your curiosity at what your life would be like with it won.

Even the meals we eat, we eat because of curiosity. We wonder what it would be like to continue living rather than die; for few are truly curious of death.

So why do you judge me so harshly? I am simply curious, like everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy #2. Franken Stein.**


	3. Death the Kid

Should the smallest detail be out of place, the world itself would be off kilter. Nothing would be able to rectify the situation short of the removal or repair of that detail.

Or repositioning.

When made symmetrical, the world is balanced and in harmony with everything. For with life, there is death. With good, there is evil. A Reaper understands that. The world is symmetrical in its beauty.

A lack of symmetry can be traced to all of the troubles we deal with daily. For if everything was beautifully symmetrical, why would anyone wish to do violence or feel sad?

* * *

**A/N: I actually rewrote this one twice. I almost made it only 88!words but I wanted to stick to the true drabble of 100. Enjoy #3, Death the Kid.**


	4. Tsubaki

A scentless flower that is nothing but beauty; it has no substance beyond that. That is a lie. There is a strength hidden in the pale petals, a perfume that only those willing to search for will find. Understanding and accepting, flexible in the harshest of winds.

She is all that and more- beautiful, strong, delicate. She is honest and hardworking; a mother figure to everyone that she interacts with. She is a protector; one who will shed tears for all, no matter who they are.

She is grace incarnate, patience given flesh. She is the wild one's partner, Tsubaki.

* * *

**A/N: I love Tsubaki, she is just too sweet :3**


	5. Excalibur

Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool!

Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool!

*Shoves cane in face*

* * *

**A/N: So yes, this was a crack, and I'll probably do another one for him sometime later. :3 **


	6. Lord Death

Like the mask he wears, he keeps his true self from us all. He tries to pretend the world is bright and happy, but he knows the truth, and has sacrificed much for the safety of us all. He has given up his life, tied himself to one place, just so we could sleep easy in our beds at night.

He teaches children to defend the ignorant masses from the monsters they would rather not know exist, is indeed included as one of those monsters. Yet he does it all with a happy voice, all to put us at ease.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy #6. Lord Death aka Shinigami-sama**


	7. Mifune

Your honor is your bond; it is the only thing that can truly be claimed as yours. Your heart may be given to another, your soul claimed by Lord Death or your own version of him already. Your honor defines you, requiring you to be true to yourself. It is the one thing that you can pledge to another, but it can never be taken from you. It is what will always define you.

Twisted or Pure, honor is what you have. Live according to your code of honor, and sway to no man's opinion. Your honor defines your life.

* * *

**A/N: Mifune, a man of honor.**


	8. Sid

That's the kind of man I was. I refer to the man I was quite often, but what of the man that I am now? Surely it isn't that simple. I try to stay who I was, but it's quite obvious that I am no longer that person. I was freed from the fear of death, but I had to die for that to happen; so why am I clinging to the person that I was? I suppose it is fear. Fear that I'll lose the essence of who I was if I don't remind myself constantly of that person.

* * *

**A/N: Sid, the man that was. **


	9. BlackStar

Dedication and devotion. Most may not see that in him, but that is what it is at the core. A dedication to the ideals that shape him, a devotion to those around him. He will help shape this world into what it should be. He will surpass God. He will stay true to himself in the face of anything, madness included.

Shaped by the events of his past, but not defined by them, he forges his own path. It is not the path of the warrior; it is not the path of a devil. It is his, and his alone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, Black*Star. (Manga mostly :3)


End file.
